


mirror

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Klance, Multi-universe, Silly and Gentle Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (a silly morning).





	mirror

Lance pulls down the skin under his eyes and frowns at his reflection, the bathroom light illuminating his features in a screaming white shade that hurts his eyes and makes his skin look paler and older.

“We should change the lightbulb,” he says absently, and Keith hums from the bedroom. “It makes me look like an uncle.”

“You have two nieces and a nephew,” Keith speaks, the shuffling of their sheets joining the sound of his voice as Keith makes their bed.

Lance continues to frown, first at his face masks, which seem to have betrayed him, and then back at his own reflection. He has learned that the lines under his eyes are  _ permanent  _ wrinkles and not just from being tired, and despite all the eye creams and the anti-aging balms that claim to be the thing to change his life, they still line his skin stubbornly, causing him to look a year older, or two.

Lance grunts as Keith walks in. His eyes snap at the man beside him, looking wonderful and beautiful even though he has just woken up and his hair is still puffed up.

“This is unfair,” Lance grumbles and grabs his toothbrush grumpily. Keith chuckles next to him; it only makes Lance grunt some more as he slides the toothpaste on. “How come I look like a thirty-year-old?”

“Honey, you don’t,” Keith says, picking up his own toothbrush. 

“You don’t, he says, shamelessly, while looking like a Greek God,” Lance grumbles again, his words a little slurred as he brushes his teeth the same time. Keith chuckles some more, a gentle delight in that sound that makes Lance warm to his bones.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Keith tells him and they stay quiet until they finish their routines—Lance applying some cream on his skin while Keith shaves the stubble off of his.

Lance watches Keith wash off the last bits of foam from his cheek and watches him towel his face dry, and his chest feels so content and calm, like the steady waves of the ocean on those bright summer days he loves so much. 

“Look at you,” Lance says, turning to face Keith better. “Aging like a fine fuckin wine.”

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Ooh, look at me, I’m Keith and my skin won’t wrinkle until I’m seventy-four,” Lance continues to mock, cupping Keith’s face with both hands and squishing his cheeks together—his eyes catch his ring glinting white from the artificial light in the room.

“Lance,” Keith says, exasperated, but his lips are squished in an awkward angle and he sounds nothing but funny.

“Your perfect face annoys me.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” Keith slurs, furrowing his brows together—he looks so cute and adorable, with the confused look on his face and the bird’s nest on his head and the subtle way his hands wrap around Lance’s wrists, that Lance loses his act altogether and smiles at him cheekily.

“It is.” Lance inches closer and pecks Keith lips once, short but nevertheless sweet. “But I’ll divorce you if I become the ugly husband.”

Keith shakes his head and says before walking out: “You’re washing the dishes today for being stupid like that.”

Lance follows him, whining and complaining, yet the frameless fire grows bigger and wider in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
